


Une évidence

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN season 15
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Devenu humain, Cas voit sa relation avec Dean évoluer (Destiel, contexte saison 15).





	Une évidence

_**La mission.** _

La porte du hangar s’ouvrit de manière brutale, cédant sous la force des coups de Dean. L’arme dressée devant lui, il procéda aux premiers contrôles, suivi de près par Sam.

« Cas ?! » appela l’aîné Winchester inquiet, en regardant dans chaque recoin.

« Dean… la pièce du fond, » lança Sam en faisant un signe du menton en direction d’un local. 

Ils s’adossèrent chacun d’un côté de la porte des lieux, procédant à des vérifications, et après s’être assuré que la porte était verrouillée, Dean donna un grand coup dans cette dernière, qui la fit céder. 

Cas se trouvait à l’intérieur du local, attaché à une chaise par des cordes épaisses, bâillonné. Dean parut soulagé et fondit sur lui en l’espace de quelques secondes, alors que Sam se chargeait de vérifier les alentours.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda le Winchester inquiet, en détachant l’ex-ange.

Dean lui retira son bâillon.

« Je suis très embarrassé, » lui rétorqua celui-ci dans un soupir. « Je croyais pouvoir gérer la situation. »

Le Winchester fronça les sourcils. « La situation ? Quelle situation ? »

« Je suis tombé sur un vampire qui attaquait quelqu’un, j’ai voulu le poursuivre. »

« Putain, Cas, » soupira Dean en finissant de détacher ses liens. « Je t’ai dit qu’il fallait perfectionner ton entraînement avant de te lancer dans des missions. »

Le brun se releva de la chaise sur laquelle il avait été attaché. « Dean, je suis humain, pas en sucre. La situation le nécessitait. »

Le Winchester se figea un instant, cherchant ses mots. « Je sais, je… tu n’es humain que depuis un mois et demi, et tu n’as plus les mêmes pouvoirs et habilités qu’avant. Laisse-toi du temps, ok ? Sam et moi, on a fait ça toute notre vie, on n’est pas devenus chasseurs en un claquement de doigts. »

Depuis qu’il n’était plus un ange, Dean le surprotégeait et Cas devait bien admettre que ça s’était avéré parfois plaisant, parfois agaçant —il ne s’était pas encore fait un avis définitif sur la question.

« J’ai déjà eu un entraînement avec toi. »

« Faut encore travailler, Cas. »

L’ex-ange poussa un soupir. « C’est incroyablement frustrant… »

« Je sais… »

« Comment vous m’avez retrouvé ? »

« On a pisté le traceur sur ton téléphone. »

« J’ai un traceur sur mon téléphone ? » s’étonna Cas.

Dean lui retourna un regard coupable. « Ouais, bah, estime-toi heureux que ça ait été le cas. On t’aurait jamais retrouvé sinon. »

Sam revint vers eux après avoir vérifié les alentours. « Tout est clean. »

« Les vampires sont partis en chasse, » leur dit Cas.

Dean attrapa le bras du brun. « On leur laissera pas l’occasion de te retrouver au retour. »

***

_**Le temps.** _

Ça avait été le seul moyen d’échapper au deal avec le Néant. 

Devenir humain.

Même si la vie en tant qu’être humain était parfois difficile à supporter —en particulier dans ses limites— Cas ne regrettait pas son choix. 

Il adorait redécouvrir la variété des plaisirs gustatifs et sensoriels. Retrouver les émotions dans leur manifestation physique, et dans leur intensité, plus spécifiquement. Son expérience passée l’avait profondément marqué, et il s’était rendu compte que bien des aspects de celle-ci lui avaient manqué.

La condition humaine présentait des désavantages évidents. Mais il en était venu à la conclusion que la contrebalance à ces désavantages en valait la peine.

Ses premières interrogations sur le sujet s’étaient manifestées dès lors qu’il avait eu à se confronter à ce qu’il ressentait pour Dean. Cas l’aimait et le savait depuis longtemps. Mais être un ange avait toujours installé une distance involontaire entre lui et ce qu’il ressentait. Pour un jadis ange comme lui, tout relevait de l’impossible, de l’inaccessible. Il ne le méritait pas.

Aujourd’hui qu’il était devenu humain, tout avait pris un sens différent. Il allait vieillir, et un jour périr. La vie était éphémère. Il n’était là que le temps d’un éclair lors d’une soirée orageuse. Bientôt, ils ne seraient plus. Ni lui, ni Dean, ni Sam.

Cette imminence de la mort l’avait rendu pressé. Pressé de vivre, avant de partir.

***

**_L’intimité._ **

Ça avait commencé il y a longtemps, mais tout s’était accéléré depuis que l’ange était devenu humain.

Dean et Cas partageaient tout. 

Tout sauf le lit, à ce stade.

Ils étaient affalés dans le canapé —récemment installé— de la salle de Dean, dans le Bunker, à regarder un film, un classique, que Cas ne connaissait pas. Le Winchester avait déposé deux bières sur la table basse.

Les gestes intimes étaient arrivés de manière progressive. Ils étaient toujours un peu plus proches, toujours un peu plus au contact de l’autre. Tout y était devenu prétexte.

Une claire proximité physique lors des entraînements ou lors de leurs déplacements. Des jambes qui se touchent sur le canapé. Des mains qui se frôlent, se tiennent l’une près de l’autre, s’attardent. Puis ils avaient commencé à boire dans le même verre, la même bouteille. À regarder toujours un peu plus longtemps dans la direction de l’autre, à venir en soutien aux arguments de l’autre, à traiter l’autre d’idiot en ayant néanmoins un sourire tendre. 

Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. 

Il n’avait pas fallu grand chose.

Une discussion un peu enflammée sur un sujet totalement banal et leurs lèvres avaient fini par se trouver. Le baiser s’était fait d’abord incertain, mais rapidement, il était devenu presque vital. Une évidence. Comme si c’était la seule chose qui leur avait manqué jusqu’alors —et quelque part, ça l’était. 

***

_**La révélation.** _

Sam avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé. Les attitudes de son frère à l’égard de Cas avaient toujours été particulières, il n’y avait jamais été aveugle, mais des paliers avaient été franchis ces derniers mois. Le cadet Winchester n’avait jamais vu son aîné dans cet état là. Il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Et ça se voyait.

Un après-midi, Dean avait été sur le point de quitter le bunker pour recharger leur stock de nourriture et de bières. Il leur avait annoncé son intention de sortir, et dans la même foulée, avait déposé un rapide baiser contre les lèvres de l’ex-ange. C’était instinctif, naturel, et ni lui, ni Dean et Cas eux-mêmes ne l’avaient anticipé. L’aîné Winchester se figea quand il réalisa ce qu’il venait de faire et les yeux de Cas s’agrandirent. 

Le pas avait été franchi trois semaines plus tôt, mais Sam n’avait pas été mis au courant jusqu’alors. Il leur avait fallu du temps.

« Euh… »

Ce fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche du cadet Winchester, accompagné d’un haussement de sourcils. Il était à peine surpris par la tournure des événements, mais extrêmement surpris de voir son frère en une telle disposition. Il ne l’avait jamais connu dans une relation sérieuse.

Dean lui adressa un sourire gêné. « À tout à l’heure, Sam, » enchaîna t-il comme si de rien n’était.

Sam tourna à nouveau le regard vers Cas, qui s’était plongé dans la lecture d’un livre. Qu’il tenait à l’envers.

Visiblement, il devrait se contenter d’en tirer ses propres conclusions.

**FIN**


End file.
